Content providers often sell their products or services using the Internet. A content provider may manage a website with multiple webpages publishing information and content related to products or services offered by the content provider. These webpages may be created manually by webpage administrators. Alternatively, the webpages may be generated automatically based on content management systems and/or inventory control systems. For example, for an online retailer, the webpages for the retailer's products can be automatically generated based on content in a product and inventory database. As a result, the content provider may have numerous webpages to manage and keep track of.
To promote products and services on the Internet, the content provider may create multiple online content items that mention product details (e.g., product description, product price, etc.). The content provider may have a separate online content item (e.g., advertisement) for each product or service promoted on their webpages. However, information and content on the content provider's webpages relating to products being offered (e.g., product price) frequently changes.